Kano con lolas
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Todo fue culpa del puto seguro del baño. Si no se hubiera dañado, Shintaro no habría descubierto su secreto, jamás habría gritado como niñita, despertado a todos y definitivamente nadie del Mekakushi Dan se habría enterado de nada. Porque Kano mentía, inclusive sobre su propio género. FemKano.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Humor negro. Sexo perverso. Quedan advertidos.

…

**Prólogo: **_Sueño, tienes que estar jodiéndome._

…

Shintaro no se sentía cómodo al pasar la noche en un lugar ajeno a su habitación, pero por respeto a sus amigos decidió ahorrarse ese tipo de quejas la noche anterior y programar una alarma para levantarse temprano. Necesitaba usar el baño antes de que los otros despertasen para no tener que sumar a sus desgracias una fila matutina tan larga como la muralla china. Así que sin mucha prisa se incorporó, apagó la alarma las seis de la mañana y entonces dejó su celular cargando; la imagen de Ene durmiendo en un futon celeste apareció brevemente en la pantalla, indicándole al Kisaragi que ésta todavía no había 'despertado'.

Con paso somnoliento se movió sorteando al dormilón de Konoha, quien babeaba su almohada con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro; al inquieto Hibiya, que parecía escapar en sueños de alguien; y a la pesada Momo, que usaba al shota como su almohada personal. Mary, Kido, Seto y Kano estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. O mejor dicho, los primeros tres seguramente lo estaban, porque Shuuya había salido en la noche otra vez y para cuando ellos se fueron a dormir todavía no regresaba.

Un año y todavía no se resignaba a que alguien menor que él tuviese una vida social tan activa, _¿por qué las nuevas generaciones son tan osadas?_ Se preguntó internamente mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta del baño.

Bostezó.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos de vuelta y se dispuso a frotarlos para así espantar el sueño restante, algo se encargó de despabilarlo antes.

Frente a él yacía una imagen surrealista y hasta cierto punto erótica. Una delgada figura se encontraba ante al espejo, arreglándose su largo cabello. Los mechones caían cual cascada sobre su coqueto busto, rizados en las puntas; se apegaban a ese rostro delicado de tez nívea, algunos inconscientemente se anclaban en sus labios carnosos. La pijama, consistente en una negra camisa masculina que apenas y cubría lo necesario, resbalaba perezosamente y dejaba descubiertos los hombros de la fémina. Pero lo que atrajo la completa atención de Shintaro fueron sus largas piernas, torneadas y que desembocaban en un par de pies pequeños, bonitos como los de Cenicienta.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, no se trataba de Kido.

Porque primero, Tsubomi no tenía una figura tan notoriamente femenina; segundo, la chica frente al espejo era rubia. _Rubio cenizo._ También poseía ojos gatunos y le recordaba _demasiado _a una personita en particular.

―¿…? ―la chica simplemente estaba congelada, sonriendo; un gesto notoriamente repleto de nerviosismo, como si le hubieran atrapado a punto de hacer algo malo. Inclusive se podía percibir un brillo expectante en su mirada. Miedo. Pánico a tal punto de adquirir una tonalidad azulada por el bajón de tensión repentino, así de acojonada se encontraba.

El cerebro dormido del NEET no fue capaz de captarlo en un comienzo, pero luego, tras asimilar la información debidamente y dejar que su sentido de asociación relacionara lo visto con todo el conocimiento que tenía en el cerebro hasta la fecha, un grito de sorpresa se le escapó. Alto. Demasiado como para pasar como un grito ahogado, demonios, seguro que toda la cuadra lo escuchó.

―¡¿KANO?!

En efecto, se trataba de Kano Shuuya.

O debería decir, _¿Kano Shuuko?_

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**WTF, lo sé. No sé qué me dio, pero es que desde que escuché la versión hecha por Maria de Yobanashi Deceive no pude dejar de imaginarme a Kano como chica. Sumándole más randomneadas que pasaron hoy, y que yo tengo una manía con los genderbenders, ¡nació esto!**

"**Las desventuras de Kano"… o "Kano con lolas", me pareció más gracioso el segundo por la obvia parodia hacia el gato con botas. Por lo que así se quedó.**

**En fin, si les interesa, bienvenidos sean a leer. Kano es de mis personajes favoritos, pero joderé de lo lindo con su versión femenina en esta historia. Espérense muchas tonterías.**

**¿Habrá parejas? Sí, pero este fic será puro crack hasta el final. Oh sí, crack pero bien crack, me van a tener que internar para mantenerme bajo control psiquiátrico de tanto crack que habrá. Pueden irse olvidando de los ships normales de Kagerou Days, no obstante, pueden votar por la pareja que gusten a ver si me sale; obvio, la más votada gana. Esto es un semi-AU, así que pueden votar hasta por Kuroha para hacerlo más wtf. (?)**

**Sin nada más fumado que agregar, me despido… -huye corriendo hasta el infinito y más allá-.**


	2. Bep-bop, ¡por fin se enteró!

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Humor negro. Sexo perverso(?). Quedan advertidos.

…

**Capitulo Uno:** _Bep-bop, ¡por fin se enteró!_

…

Shintaro había descubierto un nuevo nivel de la escala de incomodidad sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Y es que no solamente tenía a todo el Mekakushi Dan mirándole de forma tal que le decían «eres de lo peor» con la mirada, sino que además portaba una dolorosa marca rojiza en la mejilla derecha con la forma de una mano femenina. Oh sí, Kano Shuuya ―si es que ese era su verdadero nombre― lo había golpeado. Le sorprendió que alguien tan pequeño pudiese golpear tan fuerte, o quizá él lo percibía de esa manera porque seguía siendo un completo enclenque.

Recapitulemos un poco, ¿sí?

Luego de que Kisaragi pegara el grito al cielo llegó la caballería, momento en el que la rubia reaccionó y le soltó una sonora bofetada al tiempo que gritaba «¡Pervertido!». Damas y caballeros, ese fue primer arrebato emocional que Kano se daba el lujo de mostrar y del cual todos fueron testigos, lo que desembocó en una situación en la que Kido tuvo que intervenir como réferi para tranquilizar a la rubia y pedir la calma (a gritos) mandando a todos los presentes directo a la sala.

Tres tazas de café más tarde, Tsubomi procedió a explicar qué mierdas acababa de pasar.

―Kano es mujer ―dijo sin anestesia―, siempre lo fue, pero usaba su poder para hacerse pasar por hombre. ¿Por qué? No les importa. Punto final ―la muchacha dio un largo sorbo a su taza, saboreando el néctar seguramente tan negro como los actores en la porno de Shintaro―. En cuanto a lo otro, Kano, no es totalmente culpa de Shintaro lo que pasó ―explicó―. Anoche se rompió la cerradura del baño, pero como no estabas y al parecer ni te molestaste en ver mis mensajes, no te enteraste.

Ordenados cual personajes de la saga Danganronpa en plena sala de juicio, sus compañeros lanzaban miradas inquisitivas hacia dos puntos distintos de la habitación, casi parecían estar siguiendo un partido de Tenis o de Ping Pong. Por un lado estaba Shintaro, el NEET se encontraba en un estado tan deplorable que parecía tener algún tipo de estrés post-traumático; por el otro lado estaba Kano, pero no el Kano que ellos conocían ¡No! Era prácticamente el mismo, sí, pero con el género cambiado. La situación era suficiente para dejar a más de uno estupefacto, no solamente por lo surrealista que era, sino porque, para rematar el asunto… ella era bonita. Kano era _muy_ bonita. Tan bonita, que Momo se sentía una fea patata o una vaca-rubia-artificial solamente por estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Harto del silencio que repentinamente llenó la habitación, Hibiya decidió dar su humilde opinión respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Con toda la frontalidad y humor de perros que el ser despertado antes de la hora para un drama salido de un talk-show conllevaba.

―No sabía que Kano era travesti.

Kido tosió, tratando de disimular una risa, sin duda algo muy falto de seriedad de su parte, pero no pudo evitarlo al escuchar ese comentario tan _particular._

―Hibiya-kun, eres muy cruel ―la rubia mostró una sonrisa digna de comercial, prueba de que había recuperado suficiente control de su psique para colocarse una máscara convincente ¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto? Nunca lo sabremos―. No soy alguien con _esos_ gustos. ~

―Es indistinto, no afecta que _eres_ un travesti ―replicó el menor, como si no fuera obvio lo que pasaba―. Según la explicación de la Danchou, eres mujer ¿Cierto? Pero te hacías pasar por un hombre todo este tiempo. De todas maneras, no importa la razón, todavía entras en la calificación de travesti aunque no seas transexual.

Kano enmudeció.

Le ganaron con lógica, y eso era sencillamente inaudito.

―De todas formas, ¿qué con esa indumentaria tan depravada? ―el niño señaló su _pijama_― ¡Cúbrete con algo, mujer! Alborotas al personal ―dicho esto apuntó descaradamente a los sonrojados Seto, Konoha y Shintaro, sin notar que él mismo portaba un rubor a la par que el de los nombrados.

La chica tuvo que ampliar la sonrisa falsa y contener las ganas de saltar a estrangularlo por señalar el asunto de forma tan obviamente falta de discreción. Una vida se salvó gracias a su auto-control bestial. Bastó un parpadeo y las prendas de Kano se hicieron decentes, siendo la nueva indumentaria su usual vestimenta, solamente que en versión femenina; es decir, la ropa que usaba todos los días pero que los chicos jamás habían visto.

―Arreglado ese problema ―carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención de sus colegas―, supongo que tengo que presentarme nuevamente ―cruzó las piernas de forma coqueta mientras comenzaba―. _Kano Shuuko._ 16 años, pronto 17. 1,65cm de estatura. Tipo de sangre: B. Cumpleaños: 16 de Mayo. Eso es todo, no les diré mis tres medidas ―sonrió pícaramente.

―¿Eso significa que por fin te veremos por ahí como chica? ―preguntó Tsubomi, parecía más interesada en la taza de café que en la plática a decir verdad. Ene apostaba que la peli verde seguro le susurraba cosas a la bebida dentro de su cabeza, como Shintaro a la Coca Cola: _«oh, café. Nadie podrá separarnos ¿Me oyes? ¡Nadie! Porque nuestro amor quema con la intensidad de mil soles»._

La rubia se hundió de hombros.

―Quién sabe. ~

La Líder se mostró recelosa ante la declaración de Shuuko, principalmente porque tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y eso no aseguraba nada bueno para nadie.

Apostaba que la base sería un desmadre de ahora en adelante.

―¿Seto? ―Mary, quien se había negado a soltar palabra hasta el momento, miraba preocupada a su estupefacto amigo―. Se...

―¿Eres mujer? ―preguntó a Kano, interrumpiendo a la medusa, anonadado. La noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría y todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo bien.

―_¡¿Tú no lo sabías?!_ ―murmuraron los Kisaragi, sorprendidos por el hecho de que chico con overol viviese engañado probablemente por años.

¿Qué clase de amigos de la infancia eran esos?

―No sabíamos cómo decírtelo sin hacerlo sonar como una de esas series manga tipo harem.

De los más randoms, por lo dicho. Aunque de cierta forma, Kido tenía la razón.

_Dos chicos viviendo bajo el mismo techo que dos chicas,_ sonaba perverso.

_Un chico viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tres chicas,_ sonaba aún más perverso.

Alguien con la imaginación de cierto hikikomori podía comprender perfectamente por qué se calló tal información. Y es que sonaba a película pornográfica, tanto así que inclusive el más puro de todos (puesto que se debatía entre Konoha y Mary) podría tener un presentimiento malo sobre eso.

No importa cuán inocente, puro, buen chico y virgen fuera Seto, inclusive él comprendía que eso estaba mal visto. Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Kousuke, comenzando por la baja altura de Kano y culminando sobre todo en el lazo que matenía con Kido. ¡Él pensando que ellos tenían una relación masoquista y resulta que solamente eran un par de mejores amigas! A menos, claro, que ellas dos fueran lesbianas de closet.

Oh, ahora la duda surgía… y el trauma.

Ya comprendía por qué decían que la ignorancia es igual a la felicidad.

―Je, je. Lo siento. Es que me sorprendí un poco por recibir esa revelación tan repentina ―sonrió en aceptación―. De todas formas, mujer o no, Kano sigue siendo Kano.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Pero saben ―comentó Kozakura repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de todos sin siquiera planearlo―, todo tiene sentido ―dijo―. Sabía que había algo anormal con el número de lencería cuando lavaba la ropa. ¡Kido no podía tener tanta!

Los chicos se sonrojaron.

Tsubomi tosió, roja hasta las orejas.

Shuuko mostró una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

Y ese tan solo era el inicio de una convivencia muy, pero muy fumada…

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Asfgdfssd ¡Los adoro! Gracias por dejarme reviews en el capítulo anterior, y que bueno que lo seguirán aunque sea una fumadera absoluta, eso solamente me incita a poner cosas aún más fumadas. Hell yeah. **

**Este solamente es un pequeño capi introductorio, ya en el siguiente veremos cómo se han adaptado al 'nuevo Kano' y las costumbres de Shuuko.**

**Me llegaron varias peticiones locas para las parejitas (los amo) así que explicaré cómo funciona el sistema de votación. Con dos votos la pareja queda nominada como posible candidata, mientras más votos reciba obviamente más oportunidades tiene de quedar. Dejaré las votaciones hasta el Capitulo Cinco de la historia, pero si alguien sigue forever alone para entonces seguirán los votos hasta encontrarle pareja al que haga mal tercio.**

**Por ahora… ¡a los ships!**

**Estos fueron los que me llegaron:**

**Seto x Ene. Hibiya x Kido. Konoha x Mary. Kuroha x Kido. Seto x Fem!Kano. Kuroha x Mary.**

**Los que quedaron nominados fueron:**

**Seto x Fem!Kano. 2 votos.**

**Kuroha x Mary. 2 votos.**

**Kuroha x Kido (esto fue tan troll cuando lo leí, gosh). 2 votos.**

**Voten por las nominadas o nominen otras(?) todavía hay time. *corre en hexágonos***

**Por ahora me despido mis queridos lectores c': espero verlos pronto otra vez. Dew.**


	3. ¡Fue por una buena causa! ¡Lo juro!

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Humor negro. Sexo perverso(?). Quedan advertidos.

…

**Capitulo Dos**: _¡Fue por una buena causa! ¡Lo juro!_

…

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y el aire acondicionado en la base estaba estropeado, ¿podría ser peor? Sí, porque al parecer no tenían agua en el edificio y estarían así hasta la semana entrante. Kido despotricó todas las maldiciones que se sabía hasta la fecha cuando se enteró, y vaya que eran muchas, pues no podía creer que la primera vez que experimentaba lo que era asarse de calor le pasara tal desgracia. El puto universo debía estarse riendo de ella. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

―¡Esto es inaudito! ―se quejó la Líder del Mekakushi Dan por quinceava vez en el trayecto hacia la casa de baño más cercana, que de cercana no tenía nada― ¿Para qué se supone que pagamos el servicio de agua potable si no podemos usarla? ―desquitó su ira contra una pequeña piedrita en forma de frijol que cometió el crimen de estar atravesada en su camino cuando se encontraba encabronada― ¡Que estupidez!

―No es culpa de los proveedores que las tuberías del edificio sean tan viejas que colapsaron de repente, Kido ―intentó calmarla Seto, recibiendo una mirada asesina como respuesta.

Por gestos como aquel es que a veces se preguntaba quién daría más miedo, si el mismísimo diablo o Kido en sus días.

―Si te quitaras la sudadera… ―trató de aconsejarla con delicadeza. Después de todo, era imposible no morirse de calor con toda la ropa que Tsubomi traía habitualmente.

―Déjala en paz, Seto ―intervino Kano, con una voz cantarina―. Danchou solamente está avergonzada porque nos bañaremos todos juntos, separados sólo por una delgada pared. Ah, Kido siempre ha sido tan pudorosa ―suspiró dramáticamente― ¡Y eso que hasta hace dos años nos bañábamos los tres jun…!

Tsubomi ni siquiera le dejó terminar esa frase. Tal vez ahora no podía golpearle violentamente como antes en la vía pública, pero no existía ley que le prohibiese a la peli verde implementar una de las peores torturas para una mujer: un buen y salvaje jalón de cabello.

_Un buen y salvaje jalón de cabello que dolió hasta en la inexistente alma de la rubia._

―¡Ay, ay! ―la mitómana se sorprendió por la nueva forma de agresión física que la peli verde había encontrado para usar en su contra, muy efectiva por cierto― ¡Basta, Kido! ¡Lo siento! _¡Lo siento!_ ¡Me disculparé sinceramente si es necesario! ¡Por favor, para! ―el agarre se hizo un poco más suave, para alivio de la rubia― _¡Rayos!_ ―sobó su pobre cuero cabelludo en un intento de aliviar el dolor―. Eso realmente duele ―damas y caballeros, Kano Shuuko estaba diciendo la verdad.

Seguro que el apocalipsis caía más tardar mañana.

―¡Bien merecido lo tienes! ¡Idiota! ―le regañó la Líder con el rostro sonrojado por la humillante verdad revelada unos segundos atrás. Como le jodía que la chica estuviese diciendo esos detalles tan íntimos a los cuatro vientos, ¿es que no tenía ni un puto gramo de vergüenza?

Tsubomi recapacitó, la pregunta en sí era completamente estúpida ya que de antemano se sabía la respuesta.

Por defecto, cambió del modo _Terminator_ al modo _Mamá Gallina_. Ella no fue la única afectada por la inexistente sutileza de su amiga de la infancia y debía reñirle por eso también.

―¡Y deja de traumatizar a Seto!

―¿Traumatizar? ―inquirió Shuuko, dejando las falsas lágrimas sobre actuadas para después y observando a Tsubomi con curiosidad.

Kido simplemente apuntó al pobre chico de overol que corría en círculos histéricamente, con la cara tan roja como las manzanas maduras; Kousuke Seto se encontraba como si «_It» _acabara de aparecérsele, llevaba las manos sujetando fuertemente su cabeza mientras gritaba «¡Soy una horrible persona!».

Shuuko parpadeó lentamente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Seto no tenía idea que solía meterse en la misma bañera que dos mujeres. Tres si contaban a Ayano.

―_Oops _―sí, fue sin querer. Aunque eso no lo hacía menos divertido.

Los demás miembros del Mekakushi Dan observaron la interacción, no sabiendo si reír o sentir pena ajena. Era un hecho que las cosas habían cambiado luego de la revelación del género de Kano, pero en realidad el trato entre ellos no distaba mucho a cómo era antes. Si exceptuamos el remordimiento constante de Seto al caer en cuenta de 'terribles verdades del pasado' y que el insoportable rubio amigo de todos ahora era una insoportable rubia sexy, las cosas eran técnicamente normales.

Sin embargo, el significado de la palabra normal es completamente cuestionable cuando se trata de este grupo en particular.

Llegaron a la casa de baño apenas oscureció, dejando a Shintaro como carne de cañón para encargarse de los trámites con la excusa de que era el mayor responsable y _blah, blah, blah_. Pasó que ninguno de los chicos quería encargarse de las cuestiones administrativas y deseaban más que nada el refrescarse, por lo que decidieron encaminarse a los vestidores mientras Kisaragi era dejado a la deriva en plena entrada.

Kido suspiró gustosa al llegar, aspirando el aire impregnado con algo de humedad. Era molesto y al mismo tiempo un completo alivio. Molesto, porque con sus ropas gruesas y el sudor de todo el día llevaba encima una sensación pegajosa que le disgustaba; un alivio, porque significaba que estaba muy cerca de la satisfacción personal.

―Siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué los baños femeninos son tan grandes?

Momo no perdió el tiempo y ya casi se encontraba en paños menores, aunque debido a la presencia de Kano, que la cohibía un poco… _demasiado_, ella se encontraba en una esquina con Mary, quien hacía de muro ayudada por una gran toalla frente a ambas, extendida a sus anchas por la pequeña medusa.

―¡Quiero decir! Cuando era pequeña solía venir mucho a estos lugares con papá y onii-chan, siempre alquilábamos un baño para los tres ―apresuró a explicarse al notar que las demás se le quedaron viendo raro―, pero entonces papá se quejaba del estrecho espacio y alegaba que no era nada comparado con un baño de chicas. Por eso me preguntaba… ehm… bueno, ¡olvídenlo! ―suspiró, prefiriendo ayudar a Kozakura con su vestido en lugar de seguir diciendo tonterías.

Kido lo meditó mientras tomaba asiento para remover las medias de sus pies.

―Estadísticamente hablando, supongo que es porque la población femenina usualmente es más grande que la de los hombres…

―Una respuesta digna de Kido ―bromeó Shuuko―, tan inteligente como siempre. ~

―C-cierra la boca, idiota ―pese a que dijo tal cosa se notaba a leguas que estaba feliz de que la halagaran.

Ah, el tsunderismo.

―Por cierto, ¿no crees que estás tardando mucho con ese cambio de ropa?

La rubia cenizo ya se encontraba enredada en una simple toalla, igual que sus demás compañeras, mientras que peli verde apenas estaba por quitarse la chaqueta. Gracias a ese comportamiento sospechoso es que una idea vino a Kano, haciéndole sonreír pícaramente.

―A no ser que… ¿te apena que veamos tu cuerpo? ―Tsubomi no contestó, pero la mitómana notó que se tensó bastante al escuchar sus palabras―. Eh, ¿podría ser que la Líder tiene un complejo con su figura?

La de ojos negros se paralizó por un segundo.

_Justo en el blanco._

―¡Imposible! ―exclamó Momo, sorprendida―. ¡Danchou-san, usted es perfecta tal como está! ―aseguró.

Kido se apresuró a negar todo el asunto apenas recuperó control sobre sí misma.

―¡N-no es eso! ―sin embargo, en un momento de debilidad, su mirada cayó en el pecho ajeno. Grave error. El sentimiento de inferioridad que la invadió cuando se fijó en busto de la idol fue tal, que se habría vuelto invisible de no ser porque Mary le estaba dando palmaditas de consolación en la espalda.

_―"Si ser linda fuera un crimen, Kozakura Mary sería la primera persona en ser arrestada y condenada a cadena perpetua"―_pensó la Líder con ironía, llorando patéticamente en su fuero interno. Todas sus compañeras eran bonitas a su manera. Carajo, hasta Kano tenía más encanto que ella ¡Kano! El ente maligno e insoportable de dudosa procedencia que ella llamaba mejor amiga, pero un ente maligno con cuerpo de modelo a fin de cuentas.

De repente sintió ganas de cortarse las venas con galletas oreo.

―Kido es bonita ―dijo la medusa con todo lo adorable que su personalidad le permitió ser.

―¿Verdad que lo es? ―animó la mitómana― Danchou tiene un bonito cuerpo esbelto, no importa que esté completamente plana, que hasta Mary tenga más pecho que ella o que le confundan con un hombre a primera vis… _¿Kido?_

―¡Tú, maldita…!

La peli verde se incorporó emanando una fuerte aura asesina. Si uno prestaba completamente atención al semblante de Tsubomi, se podía notar que tenía un sonrojo monumental y unas lagrimitas salidas desde lo más profundo de su herido orgullo femenino.

Kano rezó mentalmente.

Lo siguiente iba a dolerle, _mucho._

―¡No te rías de mí!

…

Los chicos pudieron escuchar un gran estruendo proveniente del cuarto de al lado, seguido de unos gritos conocidos que simplemente prefirieron ignorar mientras ingresaban al baño comunal de hombres con las habituales toallas alrededor de la cintura y cubriéndoles lo necesario.

―Parece que se divierten del otro lado ―comentó Hibiya, tomando asiento en una de las butacas y abriendo el grifo del agua caliente.

Kousuke prestó su ayuda al más pequeño de la pandilla, comenzando a enjabonarle la espalda mientras reía nervioso al escuchar a Kido gritar improperios en un idioma que le sonó a coreano.

_―"¿Qué rayos? ¿Cuándo aprendió coreano?"_ ―pensó nervioso.

Amamiya terminó de asear la parte delantera de su propio cuerpo así que dejó vagar la mirada por el lugar, completamente aburrido, mientras el azabache ya estaba por terminar su labor. No fue hasta que se topó con una escena peculiar que el niño volvió a pronunciar palabra.

―Oye, Konoha… ―un tic se apoderó de la ceja izquierda del castaño―, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? ―inquirió al ver como el chico observaba con curiosidad una esponja, todavía se encontraba completamente seco―. Por favor dime que recuerdas como bañarte a ti mismo ―el chico ladeó la cabeza, dándole a Hibiya como respuesta un rotundo pero tácito _«no tengo idea»_―. Ah, maldición ¡Siéntate ahí! ―ordenó de mala gana tras mover una de las butacas frente a él.

A veces, Hibiya se preguntaba por qué tenía el anormal presentimiento de que siempre debía estar detrás del mayor para vigilarlo, ¡ni que fuera su madre! Además ¿No se supone que Konoha es lo suficientemente grande para hacer las cosas solito?

Se dio a sí mismo una negativa mentalmente, frustrado.

Luego de que Seto terminara con la espalda del menor y le dedicara instrucciones básicas al chico de cabellos blancos, Kousuke se dedicó a su propio aseo personal. Shintaro ingresó al lugar prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

―Ahora sé lo que es estar en tus zapatos ―habló al tercer miembro del Mekakushi mientras tomaba asiento. El muchacho valiente notó un pequeñísimo sonrojo coloreando el rostro ajeno.

―¿Uh? ―sin querer, el de ojos ámbar se mostró curioso por lo dicho, lo que a su vez hizo que el mayor evadiera el tema a su manera.

―Esas mujeres gritonas no saben tener en cuenta el lugar y momento para decir las cosas, a pesar de que siempre se quejan precisamente de eso con los hombres ―Kisaragi se negó a entrar en más detalles, pero era obvio que había escuchado algo que no debía. No es que fuera su culpa de todas formas, las chicas hasta hace poco estaban gritando de lo lindo.

…

La hora del baño pasó sin mayores contratiempos, si se omite la broma de Kano sobre tocarse los pechos entre todas y la incomodidad latente en Momo e Mary al tener que estar en la misma bañera con la persona que hasta hace menos de siete días para ambas era un miembro del sexo opuesto. Al final, las chicas salieron irradiando un aura de alivio; Tsubomi lideraba la formación, feliz de la vida y ataviada en ropas cómodas, mientras que Shuuko se limitaba a sonreír con una de sus máscaras cuando en realidad sobaba la enorme protuberancia que emergió en su cabeza por tanto golpe que se llevó en menos de una hora.

Pero como siempre sucedía, la rubia no pudo quedarse quieta y al final regresó a las andadas.

―_Nee, Kido ~_ ―llamó la atención de Líder con un _slow poke_ en la mejilla.

La burbuja de amor y paz que rodeaba a la peli verde repentinamente reventó. Acabó girándose para encarar a Shuuko con un semblante reluctante, casi como si esperara algo de su parte que arruinara por completo su momento de relajación.

―¿Qué?

Ignorando deliberadamente la expresión de advertencia en su amiga de la infancia, Kano se colocó tras ella y la tomó por los hombros, empujándola despacio hasta conducirle frente a una máquina expendedora que vendía… leche.

―Dicen que la leche después de un baño te ayuda a crecer ―declaró la fémina, con una sonrisa promocionadora de pasta dental que a la Danchou le proporcionó una leve migraña sólo con verla.

―Kano, ¿estás burlándote de mí otra vez? ―preguntó, sombría, pese a que la respuesta era muy obvia.

―¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ―la rubia fingió demencia absoluta―. Es que vi esto en un anime y siempre lo quise intentar, pero creí que sería raro que un chico bebiese leche después de tomar un baño ―se rascó la mejilla al recordar su _época de travesti_, como denominó Hibiya―, así que realmente nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Que descarada.

Hasta donde Tsubomi sabía, Kano bien podría estar bailando mambo en ese momento y ella ni estaría enterada por el poder de la rubia. Sin embargo, Mary se veía particularmente entusiasmada con la idea de poder crecer unos centímetros más, pues su sueño secreto (no tan secreto) era algún día poder sacarle una cabeza de altura a Kousuke. ¿Quién era Kido para aplastar sus sueños y esperanzas?

―Bien ―cedió la peli verde en un suspiro, para alegría de Kozakura―. Que sea rápido, antes de que salgan los chicos.

Para cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Shuuko ya le estaba tendiendo una botella con esa típica y fastidiosa sonrisa habitual. Maldita. No sabía por qué, pero se le antojaba más fastidiosa ahora que por fin se revelaba como chica ante todos, quizá porque contaba con más material en su repertorio para joderlos a todos.

De mala gana, Tsubomi tomó la botella y Kano repartió las restantes, Momo tomó la suya con algo de duda mientras que Mary veía el contenedor como si fuera un dios compacto.

―Hagamos una fila y bebamos al mismo tiempo ―propuso Shuuko.

―K-Kano-san, eso es demasiado vergonzoso… ―el rostro de la idol se coloró al pensar en ello, aunque internamente tenía ganas de probar.

Resulta evidente que nunca salió con amigas (porque no tenía) hasta el verano pasado donde conoció a todo el Mekakushi Dan, así que en realidad tenía ganas de hacer algunas estupideces de adolescentes como la gente normal, solamente que le daba mucha vergüenza pensar en lo que dirían los chicos si las atrapaban haciendo el ridículo. Pese a todo, Kisaragi era sensible a la crítica, no en vano vivía con ganas de matar al enano de Hibiya por recordarle que estaba pasada de peso.

―De ninguna manera, eso es completamente estúpido ―la Danchou se negó rotundamente a tal petición absurda. No importaba si en el fondo estaba tan curiosa u entusiasmada como Momo respecto al asunto, ni loca dejaría que Shuuko lo notara, pese a que probablemente la de ojos gatunos ya lo sabía.

―¿No podemos? ―se decepcionó la Kozakura, haciendo un puchero tan endemoniadamente tierno que Kido se sintió horrible, como si acabara de patear a un cachorrito indefenso bajo la lluvia.

¿Qué sería el mundo sin Mary?

Muchísimo menos divertido para Kano, seguro.

―Que cruel, Kido ―se burló la mitómana―. Está mal romper los sueños de los infantes, ¿no te lo han dicho?

―Cállate.

Tsubomi entró en un complicado punto de inflexión. Tenía dos opciones: tragarse la vergüenza y seguirle la corriente a Shuuko, sopesando la futura humillación que eso conllevaría, o negarse nuevamente y destruir los sueños de la mullida medusa. Pero incluso antes de planteárselo ya sabía cuál opción era la correcta.

Al diablo con Kano y también con su propia conciencia. Un día estaba segura de que lograría imponerse ante ellos, pero ese día no sería hoy.

Suspirando, se alineó entre la idol y el ente maligno que orquestaba tal estupidez para su propia diversión personal.

―Que sea rápido ―repitió la condición inicial para toda esa tontería, logrando que los ojos rosados se iluminaran y Kozakura asintiera enérgicamente.

Momo se posicionó junto a la medusa y mentalmente rezó para que eso de crecer fuera una broma más de Kano, no porque quisiera arruinar el mundo rosa de la albina, sino porque ella no quería que su busto se hiciera más grande. Siendo sincera, ni siquiera podía ver sus pies gracias al conocido punto ciego de las pechugonas ¿Cómo le haría si crecía más? Su rostro se puso azul solamente de pensar en una nueva dieta, que a final de cuentas no terminaría haciendo efecto en ella debido a que su metabolismo era un cabrón de primera.

―A la cuenta de tres ―indicó la más pequeña de la formación, sacando a la idol de sus pensamientos y logrando un asentimiento general por parte de sus compañeras―. Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Con la mano en la cintura de manera coqueta, las chicas posaron al mismo tiempo y entablaron una contienda tacita para ver quién lograba terminar con su bebida primero. La ganadora fue Momo, seguida por Kano, después Mary con Kido al final.

Irónico que terminaran justamente por el orden de talla del busto.

―_Eso fue mejor de lo que pensaba _―murmuró Kido, admitiendo que de cierta forma aquello fue refrescante. Se arrepintió de hablar cuando escuchó la ligera risa de Shuuko, quien le miraba una expresión que claramente significaba _«ah, ¿no es adorable la inocencia ajena?»_

―Temo preguntar pero, ¿qué idiotez se supone que están haciendo?

La Líder del Dan sintió que el corazón se le iba a resetear en ese mismo momento.

Más tiesa que un robot con articulaciones sin aceitar, Tsubomi giró para encontrar a los chicos del otro lado de la sala, sentados en los sillones de espera y observándolas con una póker face. Que Seto se negara a verla directamente a los ojos solamente afirmó su teoría de que ellos llevaban largo tiempo ahí, en otras palabras: lo vieron todo.

―¡N-no es lo que piensan! ―gritó― ¡Fue por una buena causa! ¡Lo juro!

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Actualicé, yay. Cualquier error me avisan. A veces parece que no importa cuántas veces lea un capitulo, siempre termino haciendo correcciones menores por conectivos o para reformular oraciones.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este cap. Fue en parte relleno descarado, lo admito, pero también era necesario para gastarme esas bromas hacia Kido (yo la amo, pero es tan… jodible) y para mostrar que Kano sigue siendo Kano.**

**En el siguiente me enfocaré más en la protagonista y otro miembro del Mekakushi Dan (los estoy rotando, primero fue Shintaro –leve–, ahora Kido, luego el que sigue… y así irán hasta que pasen todos o hasta que yo me canse xD).**

**Por ahora… ¡a los ships!**

**Estos son los primeros que me llegaron:**

Seto x Ene. Hibiya x Kido. Konoha x Mary. Kuroha x Kido. Seto x Fem!Kano. Kuroha x Mary.

**Los nuevos:**

Kido x Fem!Kano. Shintaro x Fem!Kano. Shintaro x Kido. Seto x Mary.

**Los que quedaron anteriormente nominados fueron:**

Seto x Fem!Kano.** 7 votos.**

Kuroha x Mary.** 5 votos.**

Kuroha x Kido.** 4 votos.**

**Se añaden:**

Shintaro x Kido.** 4 votos.**

Kido x Fem!Kano.** 2 votos.**

**Voten por las nominadas (quienes no lo han hecho) o nominen otras, todavía hay time. *corre en hexágonos***** aviso que ya no se podrán nominar más a partir del siguiente.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Todos me miran

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Humor negro. Sexo perverso(?). Quedan advertidos.

…

**Capitulo Tres**: _Todos me miran._

…

Kano parpadeó un par de veces, más que nada en un intento de tragarse por completo las ganas de reír que repentinamente la invadieron, y eso solamente porque Tsubomi la golpearía como la rubia se atreviera a carcajearse en su cara de lo que acababa de decir. Así que Shuuko se quedó quietecita como estatua de museo, sabiendo que Kido era como un tiranosaurio rex ―lo de tirano le venía como anillo al dedo, la verdad―, sólo que en vez de oler el miedo detectaba las ganas de reír en los demás.

Y eso no podría ser más perjudicial para la salud de la rubia porque simplemente rompería la escala de la mala suerte.

―¿Realmente tengo que hacer eso? ―sintió el sudor frío descender por su mejilla; se le notaba tensa, con buenas razones. Kano definitivamente luchaba contra el impulso de idiotez que siempre la azotaba cuando no podía resistirse a soltar un comentario ganador del _uppercut de oro_.

Malas mañas, malas mañas everywhere.

Pero es que la situación era completamente irrisoria, irreal y estúpida hasta decir basta. Todo un _plot twist_ sacado de algún tipo de sketch cómico mediocre hecho por alguna autora solterona y carente de vida social. ¿Cómo no sentirse tentada a reír?

Sucede… ¡Por amor a Ayano! Que Kido, Kido Tsubomi, intentaba _chantajear_ a Kano Shuuko.

¿Ven? Les dije que era irrisorio.

―Sí que lo harás ―contestó Kido, lanzándole su característica mirada de muerte―. A menos, claro, que quieras que arroje toda tu ropa interior por la ventana ―la peli verde agitó frente a ella una bolsa de plástico negra con tortuosa lentitud y una sonrisa ligeramente maligna en el rostro.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa rara situación?

Ah, claro. Porque Shuuko le hizo perder los estribos a Tsubomi al burlarse de su talla de sostén y la dejó en ridículo la noche anterior en la casa de baño frente a todos los chicos del Mekakushi Dan.

―Vale, vale ―intentó tranquilizarla, cosa infructuosa teniendo en cuenta que la Danchou no iba atender razones en ese momento; su amiga se portaba como el _príncipe Zuko_, ósea que haría lo que fuera para recuperar su honor incluso si eso significaba jugar sucio, literalmente―. Baja la ropa interior y ponla donde pueda verla, haré lo que pides ―la rubia cedió. Sus manos se encontraban en alto, señal estúpidamente obvia de su rendición.

Podría correr o algo por el estilo, incluso fugarse por una semana entera hasta que a Tsubomi se le olvidara la rabia, pero ese tipo de cosas ya eran demasiado inmaduras de su parte. De todas formas, ella estaba acostumbrada a realizar todo tipo de actividades humillantes y faltas de sentido común para el entretenimiento de terceros. Si lo que Kido quería era verla pasar vergüenza, aún le faltaba mucho para sorprenderla completamente; sin embargo, lo mejor era dejar que la Danchou creyera que la tenía donde quería por la simple y mundana razón de que Kano no quería salir por todo el vecindario a cazar su propia ropa interior. Todavía tenía algunos gramos de dignidad que mantener, gracias.

Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de su mejor amiga, Tsubomi apuntó la puerta de acceso a la sala, no fiándose de Shuuko, pues solamente un ingenuo empedernido ―y Hibiya, que vendría a ser lo mismo si tenemos en cuenta lo mangoneado que era por Hiyori― lo haría.

Resignada, la mitómana obedeció. Salió de su cuarto con la Danchou del Mekakushi siguiéndole a una distancia prudente, ya saben, por si la otra intentaba escapar de su penitencia; era raro que su amiga fuese tan accesible, por ello tenía la guardia en alto. Pero si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, Tsubomi se habría dado cuenta de que, en realidad, Kano ni caso le estaba haciendo.

La rubia estaba más interesada en analizar su situación y los alrededores.

La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, pero la mitómana ya sabía de antemano que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, observándola. Estaba claro que los chicos estaban bajo algún tipo de engaño, pues dudaba que Seto, siendo el señor correcto, míster buena gente y don manipulable, permitiese que tal cosa que Kido ideó tuviera lugar. Eso, a menos, que realmente fuera un pervertido, lo cual dudaba pero por alguna razón no le parecía completamente imposible; si ella anteriormente se hacía pasar por hombre y Tsubomi tenía ese arrebatado gusto por la lencería, Kousuke también podía tener su lado oscuro.

Se propuso fastidiar un poco con eso al chico valiente cuando terminara de hacer aquella tontería.

En todo caso, dejando de lado sus disparatados pensamientos, Shuuko se puso de pie en la baja mesa de centro ―tal como Tsubomi le indicó previamente en su cuarto― y esperó "la señal"… cualquiera que esta fuese.

―Ene ―Kido asintió al reflejo de inteligencia artificial dentro de la pantalla de su celular―, ya sabes qué hacer ―dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su sudadera una pequeña esfera de color purpura, era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y considerablemente liviano. Bastó con que la peli verde lo pusiera en la mesa del televisor para que la mitómana averiguara de qué se trataba: era un amplificador para celulares que funcionaba con tecnología bluetooth.

Kano no pudo evitar maldecir al conglomerado _patrocinador_ de su castigo.

―"_Fuck you, Sony"._

Al mismo tiempo, Ene contestó:

―¡Como diga, Líder!

Una peculiar música comenzó a sonar, por lo que la rubia se vio obligada a interpretar la letra. No sin antes, para sorpresa del Dan, volver a su forma masculina. Porque si no lo sabían, su castigo era hacer un _performance_ de la canción más travesti de todos los tiempos… de la forma más travesti de todos los tiempos.

Ridículo lo que uno tiene que hacer hoy en día para obtener el perdón ajeno, ¿no?

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver..._

Quería que la tierra se la tragara, la escupiera y volviera a tragársela para nunca más volver a pisar el departamento, la ciudad, el mundo, el universo, el... ¿Se entiende, no? Shuuko quería desaparecer. Definitivamente era peor de lo que pensó que sería. Claro, porque desde un principio se engañó a sí misma para que no le diera un infarto por tanta vergüenza. Cantar y bailar frente a conocidos era embarazoso, pero ella había obviado magistralmente que se tornaría peor con sus compañeros riéndose nada más ver al 'viejo Kano' gesticulando cual uke maltratado por su pareja gay.

Por lo menos hasta que volvió a ser la despampanante rubia de siempre, maquillada sutilmente y ataviada en un vestido de noche negro que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Las bocas de sus amigos se abrieron, pero en esta ocasión por razones muy distintas.

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella._

_Y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas, ya no pueden pararme…_

_Y mire la noche, ya no era oscura_

_Era de… lentejuelas._

Supo que la atmosfera pasó de _'¡Kano se ve tan gay…!'_ a _'¡Kano está terriblemente sexy!'_ cuando Momo le cubrió los ojos a Hibiya y Seto realizó la misma acción con Mary, por obviar que Shintaro no dejaba de mirarle las piernas.

Sintió que todo se había tornado a su favor y por supuesto que no se resistió a querer aprovecharse de ello, aguarle un poco la venganza a Tsubomi no le caería mal, a final de cuentas, fue la peli verde quien le obligó para hacer esa locura.

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran_

_Porque sé que soy fina, porque todos me admiran_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran_

_Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Algunos con envidia, pero al final_

_Pero al final, pero al final ¡Todos me amarán!_

Teniendo en cuenta el espacio de la mesa no podía moverse demasiado, después de todo, la idea de Kido es que fuera una actuación patética; sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Bajó de un salto e hizo tal cual la canción dictaba, pavoneándose como una reina que se sentía admirada por todos ―que, de hecho, lo era― y realizando uno que otro movimiento sugerente. Aprovechó por completo sus poderes, pues ella lo único que realmente hacía era desplazarse por el cuarto y con su habilidad lo demás era pan comido. Los chicos ni en cuenta tenían el detalle al estar rígidos como una estatua.

De repente había una abrumadora tensión sexual en el ambiente que hizo a Momo sentirse incómoda. Si antes se sentía fea, ahora más que nunca la idol se consideraba un pato sin gracia al que le arrojaron petróleo en la cara.

―¡K-Kano, basta!

Al final, Kido paró la música al no soportar más el espectáculo que de a poco se tornó depravado desde su purísima y casta vista. Le rogó a Shuuko que dejara de poner _incómodos_ ―aunque el término que Tsubomi utilizó en realidad fue _cachondos_― a los muchachos, pidió disculpas por obligarla a tal tontería y se rindió en lo de recuperar su honor. Todo porque algo en el interior de la peli verde le decía que si no paraba el bailecito de Kano, por más ridícula que fuera la canción, eso iba a terminar en orgía por el simple hecho de que su mejor amiga era una estúpida subnormal salida del planeta de las feromonas.

…

―Haa.

Nada como una Coca Cola bien fría en la soledad de un viejo parque después de una humillación monumental frente a todos tus amigos, pues pese a que la victoria fue suya al final, la rubia no lo sentía de esa manera. Kano debía reconocer que Kido al menos se esforzó en su castigo porque, aunque la Danchou no lo supiera, el asuntito sí termino afectando vagamente a la mitómana. Le consolaba el hecho de saber que el tema del espectáculo que dio no sería mencionado por nadie.

―De veras lo siento, Kano. No lo sabía.

Excepto Seto, claro. Y quizá también Mary, pero por suerte la medusa no se encontraba en los alrededores de momento, sólo estaban ellos dos; Seto y Kano, Kousuke y Shuuko.

Como Kido no sabía qué hacer para cortar la tensión del momento luego del show, Kousuke se incorporó del sofá como si tuviese equipado un resorte en el trasero; sin decir nada, simplemente tomó a Shuuko y se la llevó del apartamento. Fue el chico de overol quien le sugirió que salieran a tomar aire fresco en el parque cercano luego del _show travesti del año_ ―Hibiya, siempre tan amable― pues por orgullo Shuuko no se habría retirado luego de hacer, en su opinión personal, el ridículo del siglo.

_«El Sapo y su manía de estar cercano a la naturaleza para sentirse tranquilo»_, suspiró la rubia mentalmente. Pero aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, estaba profundamente agradecida con el azabache, pues estaba calmándose de a poco gracias a dicha obsesión de su grandulón compañero.

Seto le palmeó la espalda de forma suave a modo de consolación.

―Me siento mal por eso ―ella ya lo sabía sin la necesidad de que él viniera a recalcarlo con esos ojitos del gato con botas―, te habría evitado el mal rato de saber que Kido tramaba algo así.

―Sí, sí ―la rubia dio un largo trago a la bebida carbonatada y después sonrió, falsamente por supuesto―. Aún no me has dicho como bailé ―batió las pestañas coquetamente, observando a su amigo de forma pícara. Parecía como si a Kano no le afectara en nada haber realizado una coreografía realmente digna de un travesti con la ayuda de sus poderes en frente de todos sus conocidos y allegados. _Parecía._

Ignorante de que había caído completamente en la trampa de su compañera para desviar su atención, Seto tuvo que contestar a sabiendas de que si evitaba el tema solamente ganaría más burlas por parte de la mitómana.

―Ehh… _¿B-bien?_ ―Kousuke dudó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al hacer memoria de como Shuuko bailó y se impuso sobre la mesa de la sala tal cual si estuviera en una discoteca, por no mencionar que se les insinuó de forma descarada. No la miró al rostro por vergüenza ante el recuerdo.

Dedujo que ella estaba sonriendo satisfecha al ver que logró cohibirlo. Y tenía razón, pues la expresión de Kano rezaba algo similar a _«ah, la virginidad»._

Él era un hombre japonés promedio ―omitiendo el hecho de que técnicamente estaba muerto y que una serpiente lo poseyó en un mundo paralelo, brindándole una habilidad sobrenatural― así que era muy pudoroso y hasta cierto punto tímido con las mujeres. Respetuoso era una definición poco acertada cuando se trataba de Seto; él era el tipo de hombre que veía con malos ojos a cualquiera que hiciera llorar a una mujer, alguien que las atesoraba y cuidaba con particular devoción. Bastaba con ver el trato hacia Mary para dase una idea del tipo de chico que era, y si no trataba de la misma forma a Kido es porque la actual Danchou del Mekakushi sencillamente le patearía el trasero si se atrevía. ¡Pero en el pasado sí que se dejaba cargar como toda una damita en la espalda del niño llorón!

Aquel recuerdo de tiempos lejanos le hizo esbozar una sonrisa ligera debajo de esa máscara.

―¿Solo _bien_? ―presionó un poco.

―Bueno, lo hiciste _demasiado bien,_ tanto que simplemente no se te podía quitar la mirada de encima ―sinceró el azabache. Curiosamente, Kano pensó que si los tomates tuvieran 1.78cm de alto y pesaran alrededor de 72kg, Seto bien podría unirse a su tribu de vegetales-frutas y ser algo así como el soberano máximo. "El Señor de los Tomates"―. Eras como la deslumbrante reina de la disco ―parece que el chico empezó a divagar en voz alta sin ser consiente, pues el tono de su voz era un poco más bajo, casi un balbuceo―. Si fuera de ese tipo de persona y aquello no hubiese ocurrido en la sala de nuestra casa, creo que incluso te habría invitado a salir.

Shuuko se ahogó con su bebida al escuchar eso.

―¡¿Kano?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ―se alarmó su acompañante, incorporándose con velocidad para asistir a la rubia dándole ligeras palmaditas en su espalda.

¡Y tenía el descaro de preguntarle si estaba bien! ¡¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir?!

―"_¡Demasiada sinceridad, Kousuke!" ―_Kano sintió su rostro arder bajo la máscara.

Ugh, no era tan divertido cuando ese tipo de reacción la tenía ella.

Tras el… incidente, por llamarlo de alguna forma, Seto recibió una llamada. Era Kido. ¿Qué quería? Shuuko no lo sabía, pero agradecía la intervención divina pues sinceramente no sabía cómo lidiar con esas palabras que su amigo pronunció descuidadamente.

Momo no era la única fémina susceptible del Dan, en realidad, sólo era la única que ni siquiera podía disimularlo de forma semi-decente. La verdad sea dicha: todas las mujeres del Mekakushi tenían un ligero complejo con determinado comentario salido de boca ajena y dirigido hacia ellas, Kano no era la excepción. Shuuko era una mentirosa, por lo tanto no sabía lidiar con la verdad. Peor si era la verdad en su estado más puro. Así que cuando se trataba de lidiar con gente como Kousuke, ella normalmente estaba en aprietos; porque aparte de estúpidamente bondadoso e ingenuo, Seto brillaba por ser una persona condenadamente honesta hasta la medula.

―Kano, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?

Arcoíris de Coca Cola en 3… 2…

―¿Disculpa? ―la rubia por suerte retuvo el impulso de atragantarse nuevamente o de escupir su bebida.

―Sí, ya sabes ―musitó Kousuke con naturalidad―. Tú. Yo. Cena ―puntualizó el chico.

Fingiendo entereza, cuando en realidad estaba casi ahogándose por segunda ocasión, Shuuko le dirigió una amplia e inocentona sonrisa y ojos bien abiertos a su amigo de overol. Esa era la carita de «no tengo ni puta idea de lo que intentas decirme» que había aprendido de Ayano cuando era más joven. Otra fachada, porque si bien lucía como si no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que Seto quiso decir, en realidad su expresión se debía al desesperado pensamiento de _«¡Por favor, díganme que él realmente no me está invitando a salir!» _obra del pánico que la invadió.

Desde un punto de vista objetivo, no es que Seto fuese mal partido; era físicamente bien parecido, bondadoso y a eso se le aunaban un sinfín de buenas cualidades que Shuuko conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, siendo superada únicamente por la pequeña Kozakura. Pero Kano no se vislumbraba a ellos dos saliendo, sinceramente porque nunca se le pasó la posibilidad al estar fingiendo ser hombre desde que quedó huérfana, así que era natural entrar en estado de alerta con aquella pregunta. Era… era… prácticamente incesto psicológico, o como si Ayano le hubiese propuesto a su 'yo masculino' que tuvieran una cita cuando cursaba el último año de primaria. Sí, así de raro e incómodo era imaginar aquello.

Seto pareció darse cuenta de lo mal interpretable que era su cuestionamiento tras fijarse en que Kano mantenía esa sonrisa tensa, por lo que apresuradamente negó con las manos y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

―¡No lo quise hacer sonar de esa forma! ―para él también fue raro imaginarlo y su semblante azorado lo dijo todo, cosa que relajó ligeramente a la rubia―. Es que Kido llamó preguntándome si volveríamos para cenar, le dije que no, pues supuse que no querías volver a la base por ahora ―se explicó, todavía intranquilo por el momento incómodo que generó al hablar sin pensar.

Kano asintió por inercia.

―Muy considerado de tu parte ―no, no era sarcasmo. Muy en el fondo de verdad agradecía el gesto, aunque por ahora solamente lo decía por el simple hecho de responder _algo_ y no dejar colgado a su acompañante, pese a que éste tuviera toda la culpa de que el ambiente diese ese giro.

Momento, _¿Cena? _Recién caía en cuenta del peculiar detalle. ¿Pues qué horas eran? Shuuko enarcó una ceja y elevó la mirada hacia el cielo, notando como el azul claro del verano ahora era reemplazado colores cálidos que de a poco se tonaban opacos; pronto se desvanecerían y la oscuridad cubriría todo, acompañada de ligeros destellos blanquecinos. La tarde se fue volando y apenas caía en cuenta de ello.

Como si fuera poco, su estómago dio un sonoro rugido, que para su desgracia Kousuke alcanzó a escuchar. Y justo ella pensaba que podría negar la invitación, despachar a Seto con naturalidad artificial para luego terminar escabulléndose por la ciudad como de costumbre y así no seguir pasando malos ratos.

Bueno, ¿qué más da? Al menos obtendría comida gratis. Y tampoco es como si pudiera evitar al chico para siempre.

Existía un momento para todo, así que Kano supuso que el momento de 'reestablecer' su vínculo con el chico de overol había llegado. No podía retrasarlo más.

Suspirando, dijo:

―Se me antoja Ramen.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de la rubia, el azabache le sonrió mientras tendía su mano amablemente hacia ella.

―Ramen será.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Kido se vengó… y de qué forma. LOL. Hasta yo me reía imaginándome esa escena. Al que no conozca la canción, es "Todos me miran" de Gloria Trevi. Me pareció tan… tan… acorde a los comentarios de Hibiya en anteriores caps, que no dudé en ponerla. **

**Este cap fue en parte de Seto, pese a que al principio tuve que poner puro a Kido para saldar cuentas del capítulo anterior xD. Ahora, sobre él, pues me puse a pensar sobre cómo sería su relación con Fem!Kano de ahora en adelante ―dejando de lado las votaciones de parejas por un momento, ósea, que esto no tiene nada que ver con eso― y llegué a la conclusión de que es como el hermano mayor bonachón que lanza comentarios vergonzosos sin proponérselo y se pone en modo bodyguard si alguien se le queda mirando a su hermanita (esto aplicaría también para Kido, pero… **_**is Kido, **_**ella mata al pobre imbécil que se meta con ella o simplemente lo ignora). También es mangoneable, muy mangoneable, no duden que Shuuko se va aprovechar demasiado del pobre. xD**

**En el siguiente cap tendremos el desenlace de la situación que se generó aquí y de nuevo le cederemos espacio a otro miembro del Dan. Estoy indecisa a quien poner, ¿Mary o Momo? (nótese que los estoy rotando de hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer, etc.) Saldrá un desmadre de ambos caps, pero no me decido por uno, y no quiero meterlas a las dos en un mismo cap con Kano porque luego tendré que escribir más… por lo que obviamente tardaré más para actualizar. Y conociéndome eso significa que no actualizaré en tres meses –ha pasado–, por lo que no me arriesgaré ._.**

**En fin… ¡a los ships!**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo que un par de personitas me preguntaron: sí se puede votar por más de una pareja y, claro que sí, esta puede ser del cannon de Kage Pro. Creo que me parecía obvio y por eso no lo dije xDu el caso es que ustedes pueden por la pareja que se les de la regalada gana ―así, directa para no enredarlos o.ó―, cannon o no. **

**La cosa es que me parece que a este fandom le falta variedad (seamos honestos, hay de todo en el fandom en inglés y aquí nada más reinan los ships 'oficiales', apenas una que otra cosa rarita –que vale la pena ojear por el simple hecho de ser diferente– en el montón de cannon :T) no digo que no escriban lo que les gusta, se supone que la idea es que escriban y lean lo que les agrade; yo ciertamente he disfrutado leyendo varios de esos fics cannon así que tampoco pienso salirles con hipocresías, pero tampoco voy a mentir. La verdad es que me harta un poquito ver siempre los mismos ships, por eso dije que esto sería puro crack, pero no le voy a quitar el derecho a nadie de que vote por lo que le guste, eso es cosa de cada uno y yo respeto gustos ajenos aún si no los comparto. Ejemplo claro: dejo que voten por Yuri ―nadie nominó ships Yaoi, creo, pero igual quiero aclarar que también aplica para eso parte de lo que voy a decir a continuación― cuando jamás en mi vida he escrito una cosa así, no soy fan del género, sinceramente tampoco me llama la atención el romance mujer con mujer, pero no voy a decir "no" solamente porque a mí no me cuadra la cosa. **

**Ya, volviendo a lo de los votos. La idea es que votaran por varias ya que si po razón dicha pareja que propusieron/votaron (en caso de que solamente votaran por una sola) no queda, ustedes tengan una segunda opción. Cierto que no les dije abiertamente que podían votar por varias, mi culpa, pero tampoco les dije que votaran solamente por una.**

**Dicho todo eso, vayamos con las votaciones.**

**Aclaro, por último:** como solamente restan este y el siguiente capítulo para votar, he decidido matarlos de ansiedad y ya no revelaré cuantos votos han ido para cada pareja. **:trollface: **solamente saldrán los votos para los nominados.

**Primer lote:**

Seto x Ene. Hibiya x Kido. Konoha x Mary. Kuroha x Kido. Seto x Fem!Kano. Kuroha x Mary.

**Segundo lote:**

Kido x Fem!Kano. Shintaro x Fem!Kano. Shintaro x Kido. Seto x Mary.

**Los nuevos:**

Mary x Hibiya **(¡LOLAZO! ¡Esto sí que es crack! xD**). Shintaro x Ene. Konoha x Momo **(esta sí me mató por lo troll x'D).** Konoha x Ene. Hibiya x Momo.

**Los que quedaron anteriormente nominados fueron:**

Seto x Fem!Kano.

Kuroha x Mary.

Kuroha x Kido.

Shintaro x Kido.

Kido x Fem!Kano.

**Se añaden:**

Seto x Ene. **2 votos.**

Shintaro x Fem!Kano. **2 votos.**

**Y recuerden, a partir de este capítulo ya no se recibirán nominaciones. Así que si no habían nominado una pareja… bad luck for them.**

**Una última cosa antes de irme. **

**A los fans del ShinKido y el SetoxFem!Kano: informo que hace un par de días subí unos one-shots de dichas parejas, por si se quieren pasar a leerlos y para que tengan una idea del desmadre que serán esas dos si llegan a quedar. **

**A los fans del KurohaxMary: subí un fic de ellos creo que la semana pasada, por si les interesa leer sobre ellos.**

**Por otra parte, también advierto a todos los que estén leyendo esto que haré Kage Crack muy seguido estas semanas, por lo tanto están completamente advertidos.**

**Nos vemos. Tomo fuera, paz.**


	5. La charla

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Lenguaje vulgar. Cosas de adolescentes. Humor negro. Sexo perverso(?). Quedan advertidos.

…

**Capitulo Cuatro**:_ La charla._

…

Se dejó guiar por Seto hasta el local de Ramen más cercano, ambos sumidos en un incómodo silencio que probablemente se acrecentaría con el pasar del tiempo. Por supuesto que Kousuke intentó armar algún tipo de conversación durante el trayecto, pero Kano se rehusó a seguirle la corriente esta vez; el sutil rechazo fue suficiente para que el segundo miembro del Mekakushi Dan se percatara de sus intenciones.

Tenían que hablar.

Bueno, no es que él no se lo esperara. Seto estaba seguro de que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero también juraba que sucedería por su propia iniciativa y no por la ajena. Simplemente fue extraño. Lo normal entre ellos siempre fue presionar a Kano para llevar una conversación íntima, que al final terminaba con alguna de las bromas del ―a los ojos de su yo del pasado― rubio. ¿Ese sería otro lado de Shuuko que él desconocía? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Él decidió aceptar a Kano, sin importar cuánto le mintiera, por lo que cumpliría con ello hasta el final; el descubrimiento del verdadero género de su amigo no debería ser tomado como traición, sino como victoria. Por las mismas razones, que la rubia se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa en este ajuste de cuentas era otro logro que debía celebrar.

Para Shuuko no existía cosa más difícil que sincerarse con otros, Kousuke era muy consiente de ese hecho. Por eso la dejó prepararse mentalmente durante todo el camino hasta el local de Ramen más cercano.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debieron fijarse por dónde iban.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Caminaron a la par por las calles tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que, para cuando repararon en la metedura de pata que cometieron, la incomodidad era tal en ambos que en lugar de compartir una mirada se dedicaron a observar con nerviosismo la puerta corrediza del pequeño local cuyo tazón humeante en el cartel delataba a lo que se dedicaba dicho establecimiento.

―Tal vez no debimos venir aquí ―el chico de overol intentó desviar la atención de su acompañante con torpeza.

―No ―Kano se apresuró a ingresar, una sonrisa falsa adornaba su rostro como era lo habitual―, está bien. Además, tengo hambre ―lo cierto es que había perdido el apetito con ver el lugar. El vacío en su estómago ya no era hambre, sino nostalgia.

La tienda más cercana para complacer el antojo de la fémina resultó ser uno de los tantos lugares que ponían nostálgicos a los miembros fundadores del Dan. Aquella pequeña tienda tradicional casi escondida en una esquina de la ajetreada ciudad, cerca de la salida del metro más cercana a la base, les traía muchos recuerdos a ambos. Todos eran buenos, pero a estos recuerdos también se aunaba un aire de melancolía pesado que hacía a sus corazones entristecidos pensar que todo lo vivido ahí fue un sueño, uno que añoraban volver a tener.

Y es que a veces, cuando Ayaka estaba ocupada en sus expediciones y Kenjiro debía quedarse hasta tarde en la Escuela por culpa de la temida semana de exámenes, Ayano ocasionalmente decidía no cocinar y les llevaba a comer fuera con el dinero de su mesada que ahorró durante todo el mes. Ese lugar lo habían visitado cada vez que a Shuuko le tocaba elegir dónde irían, que fue lo suficiente para que Kido frunciera el ceño nada más con escuchar el nombre del establecimiento; en ese entonces su estómago de dama no resistía algo tan pesado como el ramen, pero seguramente la Tsubomi actual sí lo soportaría.

Y estaría igual que ellos dos, indudablemente.

Ingresaron en silencio. Casi todo estaba tal como recordaban, empezando por el delicioso aroma de la sopa para los fideos y el canoso señor a cargo del negocio, enfundado en una camisa negra que recordaba a un kimono, con los bordes blancos en las mangas y el cuello, y con el logo de la tienda a la altura del corazón. El lugar sufrió leves remodelaciones, notaron, pero ningún cambio drástico que les impidiera reconocer la tienda. Las paredes todavía continuaban pintadas con gráciles Árboles de Sakura en aquel espacio interior rectangular que tenía la capacidad para atender hasta a treinta personas, de las cuales solamente habían como diez en aquel momento.

Forzándose a salir de la nostalgia, ambos se acercaron a la pequeña maquina dispensadora de tickets cercana a la entrada. Ingresaron las monedas tras seleccionar el pedido, Kano ordenó un _Miso Ramen_ mientras que Seto pidió un _Shōyu Ramen,_ luego recogieron el ticket y fueron a sentarse a la mesa de siempre: al fondo a la izquierda, paralela a la barra.

De nuevo reinó el silencio.

―Siempre pedías lo mismo, ¿no? ―al no encontrar una mejor forma de comenzar la conversación, Shuuko decidió reabrir viejas heridas. De todas formas, no es como si el tema en cuestión que tenía que tratar con el azabache no fuera hacer lo mismo―. Shōyu.

―Kano…

―Comías demasiado, _Kousuke_ ―le interrumpió con una broma.

Seto guardó silencio, los ojos color arena pedían que le siguiera el juego. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde la última vez que se llamaron por el nombre en público? Dos años, prácticamente. _«Ah, pero aquí las memorias juegan en contra»_, recordó Seto.

Shuuya no era el verdadero nombre de su interlocutora.

―Estaba en crecimiento ―sonrió, evitando pronunciar ese nombre al cual todavía no lograba acostumbrarse. Por supuesto que tal acción no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante, quien por dentro estaba intentando buscar la manera más fácil de explicarle todo, pero por supuesto no había una forma sencilla para hacerlo o de lo contrario jamás se habría metido en ese dilema.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que su grandulón acompañante merecía una explicación tras varios años de engaño. Incluso si ella escogió un camino solitario al volverse la confidente de su hermana adoptiva, Kano apreciaba por igual a Kido y Seto, demasiado, lo suficiente como para volverse una egoísta, posesiva, celosa y mentirosa profesional; todo lo que hacía día a día era por ellos, porque eran lo único importante que le quedaba en este mundo. Si su falta de honestidad le costaba la confianza de Kousuke ―cosa que no sería así pero que todavía le inquietaba siquiera pensar―, ella no sabría qué hacer.

―Recuerdo que repetías al menos tres veces y Onee-chan se lamentaba por su billetera después ―listo, el tema tabú fue tocado. Estaba segura que se escuchó tan falsa que los ojos ambarinos le mirarían con severidad, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea; puede que Seto se diera cuenta de sus mentiras aún sin sus poderes, pero raras veces intentaba corregirla.

Él y Kido siempre la dejaron ser.

Tal vez, en parte, por eso fue que terminó como está actualmente.

―No tienes que forzarte hacer esto.

Kano sonrió y fingió no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

―Te lo diré…, pero promete no contarle a nadie ~ ―lanzó una última bromilla para disipar la tensión.

Obtuvo una sonrisa cargada de nerviosismo como respuesta.

―Shuuya… ―balbuceó el más alto, sin darse cuenta. Observó la reacción en los ojos arenosos y supo que ese nombre la lastimaba, aunque no supiera por qué, lo que a su vez hizo que una interrogante surgiera en su cabeza: si la hería, ¿entonces por qué lo usó todos estos años?

Como si la otra tuviese el poder de leer la mente ―ironía al ser ese _su_ poder―, contestó:

―Shuuya ―pronunció con una calma alarmante―, es el nombre de mi padre.

Seto sintió como si estuviera escuchando algo que no debería y su cuerpo se puso rígido al instante, como si Mary hubiera usado sus poderes en él. Tenía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo quería detener a Kano, decirle que no era necesario que le dijera nada. Pero ambos sabían que si ella no hablaba ahora entonces no lo haría nunca, eso y que Kousuke era demasiado respetuoso como para a usar su poder con o sin consentimiento ajeno, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles.

―El nombre, incluyendo también mi apariencia masculina, es algo que copié de él ―prosiguió la rubia, su mirada vagaba por los diseños de la pared, sin admirarlos realmente―. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negó con la cabeza y la vio forzar otra sonrisa.

―Mi mamá le tenía rencor después de que él nos abandonó.

Sabía la historia de Kano, por lo menos la versión resumida. Los maltratos de su madre y el hecho de que se la pasaba encerrado en casa debido a las marcas que le quedaban tras las agresiones físicas, por lo que jamás asistió al preescolar; después estaba el incidente con los ladrones, la muerte de la señora Kano, y luego… nada. Contaba con la misma laguna mental que él y Kido tenían antes de que los llevaran al orfanato. Pero nunca escuchó _eso_.

Supuso que Tsubomi sí lo sabía, y que ahí radicaba la diferencia en el grado de confianza que Shuuko tenía para con ambos.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Claro que le dolía un poco que le ocultaran la verdad de esa forma, porque él pensó que entre ellos no había secretos; quizá ya no se contaban todo como antaño, pero los pocos secretos que sus amigos tenían saltaban a la vista y se volvían el secreto de los tres. Era difícil no cuestionar su amistad después de descubrir que sí había un secreto ―uno importante― del que él no fue participe. Se sentía mal, no por la mentira, sino por la ignorancia en la que vivió; pero el hecho de que la rubia estuviera intentando remediar el asunto debía valer más que ese desliz y eso lo sabía bien.

―Tuve que contarle todo a Tsubomi y Ayano porque no tenía otra opción, ¿sabes? ―se justificó la fémina rápidamente―. No es que no quisiera decírtelo, no quería decírselo _a nadie_ ―aclaró―. Pero ser mujer es molesto por ciertos detalles… pubertad, por ejemplo ―gracias a Dios Kano tenía su poder para poder disimular con mayor eficacia en esos momentos, de lo contrario daría una patética imagen de sí misma que solamente sus hermanas pudieron presenciar en su momento.

―Oh ―por suerte Seto había mejorado su capacidad para captar indirectas tras dos años de tratar con alguien tan tímida como Mary, así que entendió perfectamente lo que ella insinuó.

Lo que aún no le quedaba claro era el por qué Kano fingió ser algo que no era.

―_Yo no la salvé, Kousuke…_ ―la escuchó murmurar―, inclusive en eso le fallé. No importa cuántas veces intenté ser buena chica, terminé siendo como él: una decepción más en su vida.

La alerta de llanto se encendió en la cabeza del azabache cuando notó la figura menuda de Shuuko temblar frente a él. Por instinto, Seto le sujetó la mano y acarició su cabeza, como hacía cada vez que la esponjosa medusa amenazaba con inundar la base debido al llanto frecuente que se le escapaba hasta por las cosas más pequeñas; le habría dado un abrazo también, pero la mesa los separaba.

―¿Por eso te convertiste en él? ―preguntó con un tono reconfortante y dulce que a Kano se le antojó tranquilizador―. ¿Porque creíste que te le parecías tanto que debías ser igual?

Asintió.

―Eso es estúpido ―suspiró―. No deberías vivir como otra persona, ni bajo su sombra tampoco.

―Tsubomi dijo lo mismo ―esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

―_¿Por qué siempre tienes que martirizarte por los demás_? ―murmuró. La diestra de Kousuke abandonó la cabeza de la fémina y bajó hasta sus mejillas, procediendo a limpiar las pocas gotas saladas que se escaparon de la rubia―. No tienes que llevar todo tú sola.

Esas palabras hicieron que Shuuko se removiera incómoda.

¿Por qué el cambio tan…?

―¡034! ¡093! ―gritó el anciano detrás del mostrador.

―¡Uy, la orden está lista! ―de repente, la chica había vuelto a ser la de siempre―. Mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe, ¿sí?

Sin decir nada, Kano se soltó de su agarre como si quemara y le arrebató el ticket al azabache para después alejarse rápidamente en busca de ambos tazones de Ramen. El momento de sinceridad claramente había terminado. Seto supuso que hasta ese punto la chica era capaz de bajar la guardia frente a él, no más; pero también intuyó que Shuuko ocultaba algo aparte de su género, algo mucho más grande por la forma en que reaccionó a sus palabras.

Se preguntó internamente si Kido lo sabría.

…

Ignorando magistralmente el hecho de que Tsubomi aguardaba por la llegada de ambos en la sala y después su semblante sorprendido al ver como la esquivó, simplemente dejó que Kousuke se encargara de tranquilizarla. Lo primero que hizo oficialmente al retornar a la base del Mekakushi fue refugiarse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro para después deslizarse con la espalda apoyada en esta hasta quedar sentada. A Shuuko no le importaba nada en ese momento, simplemente quería estar aislada el tiempo suficiente para volver a componer su máscara y sonreír como si nada el día de mañana.

De momento, estaba en una pequeña crisis.

Hoy tuvo la oportunidad de recordar por qué siempre mantuvo una distancia especial con Seto: él chico siempre podía ver a través de todas sus mentiras. Como si a Kano no le bastara tener que lidiar con el agudo instinto maternal de Kido ―quien por lo menos era un poco más fácil de engañar―, fue terriblemente incómodo darse cuenta de que su grandulón amigo se percató de uno de sus molestos hábitos, consiente o no de ello; Kousuke notó que ella se adjuntaba una gran carga en la espalda pero por suerte parecía lejos de asociarlo con Ayano, lo que le causaba cierto alivio a la rubia.

Odiaba con toda su alma eso. Mentir, engañar y tener que llevar el peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros. Pero no podía dejarlo, todo era para proteger a sus hermanos adoptivos, porque ellos estaban mejor sin saber lo que realmente pasó; la razón por la que Ayaka murió, la razón por la que Kenjiro empezó actuar extraño después de su muerte, la razón por la que Ayano se suicidó. Sí, definitivamente estaban mejor sin saberlo.

Porque de lo contrario la culpa los carcomería, al igual que lo hacía con ella.

Además, definitivamente no soportaría un «¡La viste morir y no hiciste nada!» por parte de alguno de los dos jóvenes, porque después se vería obligada a confesar también algo que el Dan estaba mejor sin saber: su odio hacia Shintaro, hacia el evidente primer amor de su hermana mayor.

―_Porque si él se lo hubiera pedido, entonces ella no…_

―¿Kano…?

Soltó un respingo al escuchar una voz dentro de la habitación.

―¿Mary? ―inquirió con cierta duda. Por supuesto que reconoció la voz de la medusa, pero le extrañó de sobre manera su presencia en ese lugar; Kozakura jamás la buscaba por cuenta propia, hasta donde sabía ella le detestaba. O por lo menos eso es lo que la rubia pensaba.

Escuchó la cama rechinar y entonces Shuuko pudo verla gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Parecía adormilada. Bueno, no era extraño, seguramente se quedó dormida esperándole. La pregunta era ¿Con qué fin?

Vio como la albina se frotaba sus ojitos y después pronunciaba con voz adormilada:

―Tenemos que hablar.

Parece que todavía le deparaban más sorpresas indeseadas.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Terminé! *baila* la inspiración no tenía ganas de cooperar conmigo estas semanas, así que por ello no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics. Hehe. Disculpen la tardanza, ¡y gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Por cierto, ya me fijé que nadie parecer leer estas notas -w-u pero bueno, igual lo diré: desde el capítulo pasado NO se aceptaban más nominaciones. Así que lo siento por quienes nominaron nuevas parejas, lo hicieron tarde. También les recuerdo que los resultados de las votaciones saldrán en las Notas de la Autora del siguiente capítulo, así que tienen hasta este capítulo para votar. ¡Go, go, go!**

**En este capítulo ya vamos entrando un poco en materia. ¿Pensaban que sería todo risas? Nié. Pese a que será un 95% comedia todavía tendrá sus toquecitos de seriedad. Sin embargo, a los que esperaban una patoaventura de Kano, puedo asegurarles que el siguiente lo compensará. ¡Empiecen las teorías!**

**Antes de marcharme les recuerdo las parejas.**

**Primer lote: **Seto x Ene. Hibiya x Kido. Konoha x Mary. Kuroha x Kido. Seto x Fem!Kano. Kuroha x Mary.

**Segundo lote: **Kido x Fem!Kano. Shintaro x Fem!Kano. Shintaro x Kido. Seto x Mary.

**Los últimos: **Mary x Hibiya. Shintaro x Ene. Konoha x Momo. Konoha x Ene. Hibiya x Momo.

**Los que están nominados son:** Seto x Fem!Kano. Kuroha x x Kido. Shintaro x Kido. Kido x Fem!Kano. Seto x Ene. Shintaro x Fem!Kano.

**Se añaden:**

Hibiya x Mary. Hibiya x Kido.

**Ahora, paso a responder los reviews de los guest antes de retirarme. A los demás les respondí via MP.**

Para **leblanxlol.** Ehm, no es que no me gusten ninguna de las dos series, amo Tokyo Ghoul, pero es raro cuando incursiono en otros fandoms cuando recién acabo de llegar a uno. Nada más migro cuando la inspiración se traslada a otra cosa, y lamentablemente todavía me queda para rato en los fandoms de KagePro y los otros que frecuento. Hasta que no imagine nada sobre esas dos series, las posibilidades de que escriba algo de Akame ga kill o Tokyo Ghoul son escasas, cercano a lo nulo.

Para **Anon-san. **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, es un poco raro lo del "Danchou del Mekakushi" pero lo escribo así porque a veces me siento rara mezclando términos en español y japonés. O sea, cuando escribo "Líder del Mekakushi" me incomoda un poco porque sé la palabra que debería ir en vez de "Líder", así que la sustituyo a veces consiente y a veces no. Con respecto a tus votos, sí, era un error lo del ShintaroxFem!Kano en el segundo lote (el maldito astigmatismo mío me hizo confundirlo con otra cosa) muchísimas gracias por avisarme. Sobre el KidoMomo, lo siento, pero llegaste tarde para las nominaciones.

Para **lila-chan. **Meh, tampoco fue para tanto. Para mí troll es prácticamente cualquier cosa que me haga reír al verlo, algo que se me antoje muy gracioso o divertido de imaginar. Así que en realidad nunca existirá algo que se pase de troll para mí. Jamás hay suficientes risas. Seto es un hermano, y por lo tanto su deber es disparar la incomodidad en sus hermanas; ya verás cómo me invento algo para que hasta Kido se ponga incómoda por su culpa xD Y repito lo mismo que a Anon-san, llegaste tarde para las nominaciones; así que no se puede Kuroha x Momo.

Para **Guest. **Haha, me alegra haberte hecho reír y ser el fenómeno de la reunión familiar. I know that feel. Las dos primeras anotadas. Y sobre la última, repito lo que le dije a lila y Anon-san: llegaron tarde, no hay más nominaciones.

Para **Surprise-sama**. Haha, ¡pero de qué se queja! ¡Los hijos normales son más problemáticos y aburridos! *feel like sir* debería estar agradecida de tenerte. Lo lamento, pero decidiste nominar un poquitín tarde Surprise, había advertido que ya para este capítulo no se aceptarían más nominaciones de parejas :v

**Y si me pregutan ¿Por qué ya no se aceptan nominaciones? Contestaré lo que a mí se me hace un poquitín evidente: no puedo iniciar la trama de la historia si no se deciden las malditas parejas, sino será relleno for eveah. Y así no funciono, nenes. Les dejé el tiempo suficiente para que escogieran lo que les gustara, por lo que no se aceptan "peros". Sorry.**

**Asdfsfs creo que ahora sí contesté a todos, así que me despido hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Último chance para votar, señores!**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
